His bestfriend
by vampiregirl134
Summary: What would you do if you found out that you have only a few days left to live? Would you risk everything to say what you truly feel to the person you love? Even if you are not the one she likes? A GrayZa ONE SHOT fic


**Hey everyone! This is my first Fairytail story and whatever maybe the ending, hopefully no one gets angry to me. Haha anyway please read and review. Thank you :)**

The room covered in white was filled with silence. The only thing that breaks the melancholic feeling was the sound of the ECG machine. A man with black hair, covered in bandages around his whole body was staring at the bouquet of red roses that was arranged beautifully in the white vase placed on the bedside table. Suddenly the door opened catching the attention of the man, the person dressed in white coat entered the room and looked at him with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling today, Mr fullbuster?" the man in white asked.

Gray stared at him with a tired expression, he then sighed and stared back at the roses. "Staying here for 3 months without doing anything...how do you think I feel, doctor?" he asked and the man in white sigh as well but remained his smile, "If it was me...I will feel bored and sad."

Gray smiled a bit, "What you just said...that is how I truly feel now. Hey doctor, may I ask you for a favor?"

The doctor replied, "What is it?"

"I know that I cant still go out of this hospital...wait, is that choice even possible? Anyway, I wish that I could meet them again even just once," Gray said.

"Them?" the doctor asked and Gray looked at him, "My friends" he replied.

For a moment, Gray and the doctor only stared at each other. The doctor then nodded, "Then I'll call them right now."

Minutes later, All the Fairytail members arrived in the hospital. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Juvia were the only ones that entered the room because they all can't fit and the room is only restricted up to 5 persons. "Hey buddy, how are ya? Stop acting so weak and stand up already!" Natsu said and Gray replied, "Do you think I like this? I miss you all already."

"Gray if there's anything you want, just tell us okay?" Lucy said and Juvia added, "Gray-sama! I cooked all your favorite foods. So finish it all and get well soon."

"Gray..." Erza said but paused afterwards, Gray looked at her and tried his best to smile like he usually do.

"Sorry Erza, I even made you come here."

"...Don't be stupid! We are all family in Fairytail!" Erza shouted and Natsu laugh.

"Yeah Gray, I told you to stop acting like that. Come on, fight with me like we used to ok?" after saying that, Natsu punched Gray in the stomach making the latter cry in pain. Natsu sweatdropped, "Eh? That was...really real?...You weren't pretending?"

"Why do you think would he be in here stupid?!" The three shouted in unison.

"Lucy, bring Natsu outside and Juvia please call the nurse" Erza instructed them and the two nodded.

Minutes later, the nurse arrived and assessed Gray. It seems the pain subsided and he was instructed to rest. After that, the nurse left. Juvia was about to enter the room when she heard Gray talk.

"Hey Erza, do you remember that time when we were kids? I used to hate you because you look so strong" Gray said and Erza smiled, "yeah and that was the first time that someone saw me cry." "Tell me about it. After we all grew up, Natsu and I always fight each other and you would scold us after. Hahaha. We are really scared of you when you're like that." he added and Erza said, "Even until now, you two always fight. Seriously can't you two just do it like what normal people do? Don't tell me that until we all grew old you two would still fight like that."

Gray suddenly went silent. He then stared at the red roses and hisexpression changed to sadness. "I wouldn't be alive anymore at that time..." he whispered and Erza looked at him.

"Did you say anything Gray?" She asked with a raised brow.

Gray laugh a bit, "Nah. By the way, I hope you and Jellal would hurry up and be married. And Natsu should hurry up too, I wonder who he'll choose?"

"What are you saying Gray? Seriously stop joking like that," Erza said with a faint blush.

"I wasn't joking you know...Erza, if only I could say to you what I have kept all this time then it wouldn't be hard for me to let go..." Gray said sadly.

Erza looked at him now confused, "Gray I don't understand you."

"Ne, Erza. What if you found out suddenly that you don't have that much time to live. What would you do?" Gray asked seriously.

Erza replied, "Of course I would do all the things that I haven't done yet."

"Then what if you like someone but that person likes another? Will you say it to him?" Gray asked, Erza shook her head.

"Let's stop this conversation Gray, you're making me worried. You should eat this food Juvia cooked, it's very delicious" she said and Gray intervened "I dont have that much time to live Erza."

Upon hearing that, Erza looked at him to see if he was joking, but Gray had this sad expression and his eyes told her that he was serious. Gray spoke up as if understanding that his bestfriend needed an explanation. "I was cursed by my opponent when I went on my mission. This curse...It's like a disease. Once I use my magic, it will eat my whole body until my body becomes

weak and die. The last time I used my magic was in this hospital, when a kid wanted a snowflake. I only used small amount of magic but it turned me like this. My body...is now weak and the doctor said I only have days left."

Outside, Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her beloved Gray was dying, and she hadn't yet become his lover. Tears slowly began dropping on her face. While inside the room, Erza was also surprised. She couldn't believe what Gray was saying, everyone doesn't know about this yet and she couldn't even imagine how the others would react."Gray...why didn't you say this much earlier to us? Do you think we could just accept this fast?" Erza asked, her eyes started forming tears. "Tell me Gray! Do you think we could accept this?! Gray!" Erza shouted while looking at Gray. Her tears trickled down her face and drop to Gray's body.

Gray looked at his bestfriend sadly, "I'm sorry. I should've told you guys much earlier. But even I couldn't believe it, and now it slowly sinks to me. But you know what, even though all my hopes started to vanish, I looked at this bouquet of roses and I would feel somewhat happy. This rose that reminds me of you, somewhat is the only thing that holds me and tells me not to give up yet. Ne, Erza...Do I still have a chance to you?"

Erza looked at him with widened eyes, "What are you saying Gray?"

The latter smiled, "I'm saying that I love you..."

Erza couldn't hold it any longer, she hugged Gray so tight and cried even more. "Idiot! Why did you only say it now?! You who had been my bestfriend, you had stayed beside me through victories and failures. You had given me courage at times when I felt like I want to give up...Why now? Now that you only have days left?! Are you turtoring me?"

Gray smiled and gently touched Erza's scarlet hair, "I'm sorry. I thought I don't have a chance with you if Jellal is my opponent. Besides, you had always been looking at him. What do you think have I felt? Even though I'm this late, I'm glad I told you my feelings."

Erza replied, "You don't want to know my answer?"

Gray smiled weakly, "Can I hope?"

Erza smiled, "I love you too idiot!"

Gray laugh and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was the luckiest man on the earth and that what he feels right now is what everyone says as True Happiness. Those feelings soon disappeared when he felt a sudden prick on his heart, the pain continued and his heart rate begans to decrease. Erza noticed this,"Gray! What are you feeling right now? Hey, answer me! Don't close your eyes ok? Just look at me. Nurse! Nurse!" She called and Juvia who had been listening outside went in the room.

"What happened Erza?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Juvia, call the nurses and the doctor now!" Erza ordered and Juvia looked at Gray holding Erza's left hand, she then went outside the room. Erza turned to Gray and kept talking to him, "Gray! Can you hear me? don't you dare close your eyes."

Gray can hear Erza's words but his body is not listening to his command anymore. He wants to stay awake but he felt tired and his eyes wants to sleep. Slowly his eyes started closing, Erza saw this and continued calling out to Gray. But as soon as the nurses and doctor arrive, Gray is already dead. The ECG monitor showed a straight line with 0 heartbeat, pulse and oxygen saturation and Gray was lying on the bed as if he is just sleeping. The guild members arrive but were already too late. "Time of death" the doctor ordered and the nurse replied, "10:30 AM, doc."

"Let's leave them for a while," the doctor ordered and the nurses left the room with him. All the fairytail members cried upon the scene, their comrade had finally rested without seeing them. Juvia cried, the truth slowly sinking into her. She can never be Gray's lover because Gray had his eyes and heart all along on Erza, His bestfriend.

Outside, the weather was cold. The clouds were gray and the rain was heavy. Even the birds were taking a shade under the leaves of the trees. The melancholic feeling on the room was replaced with cries. Cries for a fallen comrade, supposed to be lover, and a bestfriend.

**THE END**

**Review anyone? Please don't hate me for killing Gray, He is one of my favourite characters too in Fairytail but I want to write a story about him and Erza with a Genre. I want to experiment on my stories to see if the readers would like it, so I hope you would help me. Thank you so much**


End file.
